Days by Days
by Charlottechocolatte
Summary: AU On the first day Rukia entered University, she got her car crashed by the annoying orange haired man, Ichigo. Who knows they go to the same college, have a same best friend, Renji, and have the same problem; bored with life? IchiRuki.


**Disclaimer:** My name is not Tite Kubo hahaha

**A/N:** Hello. Thanks for reading this haha.

_**Chapter 1: The Accident**_

* * *

Rukia yawned. She was still in her bed and actually not wanting to get up yet. Sure, today was her first day at University, she must not be late. But, like the other days, her life was always boring and nothing's interesting; go to school (now college) and then came home, study, yeah shit like that, she thought.

Bip. Bip.

Her hand phone rang. Rukia yawned again, and then slowly reached her hand phone without moving her position in the bed. She opened her violet eyes slowly. There were 4 new messages.

_Good morning, Rukia-chan! Today is our first day at the college! Yay! See you at school! __**–Orihime-**_

_WAKE. UP, Kuchiki! :) __**–Kaien-**_

_Yo! Can't wait to see ya, Rukia! __**–Renji-**_

_First day, eh, University Student? __**–Grimmjow-**_

Rukia smiled tiredly. These people were really close to her. Orihime, she was her best friend since High School. They decided to go to the same University. And then Kaien who was like a brother to Rukia. Yeah sure, Rukia used to have a crush to Kaien when she was in Junior High School, but actually, Kaien's dating someone; her name's Miyako, she was really kind and Rukia admired her a lot. She was like a big sister to her. And the three were really close, like a little family.

And then, there's Renji—Rukia's childhood best friend when she was in Osaka. Rukia lived in Osaka when she was in Elementary School, and then she and her family moved out to Tokyo. Rukia graduated High School in Tokyo, but her friendship with Renji never loosened. They always contact each other. Now, Rukia was back to Osaka—and she's going to the same University like Renji.

The last is this Grimmjow Jaggerjacques—actually; he was Rukia's boy friend. They had been dating since High School grade two (but Grimmjow 's a year older than Rukia) well, Grimmjow's going to the different university. He lived in Tokyo. Yeah sure, long distance relationship, right? Even though they're dating, Rukia never did feel like that, Grimmjow acted like a brother for her opinion.

Rukia, slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom, but before that, she glanced at the clock… I. Will. Be. Late. She thought in silent. She sighed; it would be a long day…

* * *

"Morning, Rukia…" her sister, Hisana greeted with a warm smile crossed her beautiful face. Rukia could see her brother-in-law, Byakuya, had been ready with his breakfast.

"Morning, Nee-san, Nii-sama," Rukia greeted back, smiling. Byakuya just nodded expressionlessly. "It's your first day. Don't be late," he said.

Rukia nodded, and then quickly took her bread with her. She kissed her big sister's and her big brother's cheeks as a sign that she's leaving.

"Bye, Nee-san, Nii-sama!" she said, ready to run towards the door that had been opened by the servant in Kuchiki Mansion. Byakuya just nodded and continued his breakfast.

"Wait, Rukia! You forgot your uniform (a jacket)!" Hisana called out.

"Thanks," Rukia smiled and ran quickly.

* * *

Rukia opened her car's door. She entered the car—ready to leave, but her hand phone rang again. One new message.  
_  
Don't be late, Rukia! __**-Momo-**_

Rukia smiled, eying her watch. 7:56, oh yes. She would be late on her first day at college. Today, there was a ceremony at school that every new student had to attend. Moreover, Rukia hadn't known where her class is.

* * *

Today was the first day Kurosaki Ichigo entered University. Somehow, this orange haired teen had been pretty sure that he would be late. First, he got up late and had to be dealing with his insane father who always asks him for a fight every morning. And now, he was waiting for his insane friends too in his black sedan. His friends from High School—Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and his senpai, Hisagi who now had been in year two at the University attended the same college with him. They had been 'friends' from Osaka High and now they go to Osaka University.

Ichigo had promised to he-calls-friends that he would pick them up. They wanted to go to the first day together. (Actually, Kurosaki Ichigo didn't like the idea, but he really did have no interests to deal with the noisy Keigo).

It had been like forever to Ichigo until his friends (who lived in a same cost) appeared in his sight; Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad… Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw his other uninvited friend, Uryuu.

"YO, ICHIGUUUOOOO!!" Keigo Asano jumped over the orange haired teen—but failed when Ichigo had punched him earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, pointing Uryuu.

"Well, Kurosaki, let's go, we will be late," Uryuu said, completely ignoring Ichigo's question before.

"You mean, you are going with us?! Hell no! My car—" Ichigo said in a disbelief tone.

"Shut up..! My car is in reparation, if it's not I won't be willing to join with you though…" Uryuu cut off.

Ichigo's scowled deepened.

"Ah yeah come on. Minami has been waiting for me," Mizuiro added.

"Minami?!! Is she your new older girl friend from college?!" Keigo cried out. Poor Mizuiro just nodded and Keigo, like usual, is crying when he heard his friend got a new girl friend.

From that on Ichigo knew that it's just not his day from the beginning.

* * *

Traffic Jam.

Rukia could say that she hated traffic jam more and more. She was late, wasn't she? And this traffic jam only made the day become not hers even more. She glanced at her watch again. Yeah, she actually would be late on her first day at college. But literally, her bad luck wasn't over yet. She had surpassed the whole traffic jam thing. The road was finally a little still. Her next patience examination happened when a bike accidentally appeared in her sight suddenly. Rukia could not do anything beside pressed the brake with her foot quickly so she would not crush that bike.

"Damn," she said when she heard a crash behind her. A black sedan crashed her white one from behind. And she quickly parked her white sedan to the side of the road.

* * *

His friends were laughing and talking. Ichigo didn't like it. He concentrated with his driving, well, he seems lost in thoughts. And what happened next is his sedan had just crashed the car in front of his.

"Crap," he murmured—slapping the steer. Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryuu, and Chad looked a bit surprised with the boom that was heard in sudden.

"Ichigo, park the car. It's serious," Chad told Ichigo. His voice was still mysterious like usual.

The orange haired teen nodded. He gulped. Sure, he had practiced with crashing other people's cars some time, and most of them weren't his fault. He also knew what to do; he just had to say sorry and asked for free reparation as a responsibility.

"Whose is the fault?" Mizuiro asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "That person stopped suddenly. So, what do you think?" he replied—ready to get out from the car to talk with the owner of the white sedan in front of his black one.

"Ichigo has passed some situations like this, right?" Mizuiro asked when his orange haired friend wasn't in the car anymore.

"Yeah. And when owner of the car that he crashed is a girl or a lady, she will be willing to let him go without asking for a free replacement." Uryuu answered—watching his friend who was waiting for the white sedan's owner to get out.

Mizuiro nodded. "Instead of asking for responsibility of their damage, they chose to ask his phone number, right?" he added.

"Yes. He just wins with his looks," Uryuu replied sarcastically.

"WHAT?! Ichigo's popular with the ladies?!" Keigo yelled in a disbelief tone.  
His three other friends nodded.

"Compares to you, he's sure better," Uryuu added.

"That was mean, you four eyes!" Keigo cried out like a mad little boy.

"Well, if you don't believe it, we can see… if the owner of that white sedan's a girl or a lady, will she let him go? Is that deal, Asano-san?" Mizuiro spoke up again.

"Stop with the formality!!" Keigo cried even more—causing his very quiet friend, Chad shook his head in an exhausted way.

* * *

Ichigo waited until the white sedan's owner got out from the car. Good god, he was in bad luck.

A raven haired girl got out from the car. Her face looked like she was in a bad mood. She walked towards Ichigo with a glare. She hated it to know that her sedan was in a pretty serious damage. Her Nii-sama would ask her so many damn questions about it, she thought.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange hair and he acted like he was examining the white sedan. He stopped the pretend act when the owner finally showed up.

It was female. Jackpot for Ichigo, his friends who were still in the car thought.

"Sorry, mister. Actually I was in hurry when you crashed my car from behind. It really was your fault. I hope you want to take the responsibility if you're a gentle man," Rukia said in a sarcastic way. She knew she sounded mean but this man in front of her just made her day became even worse. This man had to take the responsibility of the damage.

"Sorry? My fault you said?" Ichigo replied harshly. His calm attitude was now gone.

"Yes. You're the one who crashed my car from behind!" Rukia said angrily.

"Sorry miss, but you are the one who stopped in sudden! It's your entire fault, not mine!" Ichigo yelled back.

"A bike showed up suddenly, so I had to stop if I didn't want to crash that bike. If you were in my shoes I doubt you didn't do the same thing like me!" Rukia provided her self. This man in front of her was stubborn, she thought.

"Is that so? Well, if I were in your shoes, maybe I would do the same thing but I would NOT blame other person for the damage of my car, because I would realize that it's my own fault to stop in sudden!" Ichigo smirked in an arrogant way.

Rukia could feel anger boiled her. "I don't need the long-forever talking, mister. I just want you to be responsible with the damage you caused." she gritted her teeth. Her voice was cold—just like her Nii-sama.

"First, I didn't cause the damage. Second, just for you know if you don't, my car is in a serious damage too!" he replied. This person was testing his patience, he thought.

"My car is in damage, so is your car… well, all of it is your damn fault!"

"No, it's not!" Ichigo replied—trying to suppress his anger.

"Of course it's yours, you orange haired freak!" as she thought about the university, Rukia became angrier than before. The ceremony maybe had been over now.

"No need to tease my hair, brat. Got it?" Ichigo said in anger as he put his large hand at the top Rukia's head—pretending as she was a little girl.

Rukia slapped his hand harshly.

"What... did... you... say?" she asked in a scary tone. From the anger she showed, Ichigo could say that this young lady in front of her was very pissed off when he called her brat.

"Look, I am in hurry. I don't have any time to play with you, ok? Ask someone else," Ichigo smirked. He didn't know why he felt so good to tease the raven haired girl in front of him. He enjoyed his time.

"Damn you," Rukia hissed.

"Here, take the money. I am being kind now," Ichigo said as he gave the money for the responsible of Rukia's car damage.

Rukia didn't bother to take the money. She glared at the orange haired man in front of her. She hated this man. "First, you wanted me to take the responsibility, then I am being kind to do it like you want me to do, but now you didn't want the responsibility money. What do you want then?" he asked.

Rukia didn't reply. "Oi!" Ichigo nudged her. Instead of replying his words, Rukia chose to walk away before everything becomes worse than before. But her step was stopped by the orange haired man she hated just by now.

"Sure if you don't want the responsibility! But I am being kind here to tell that a middle school student like you should NOT drive a car!" Ichigo yelled from behind. He didn't know why it really pissed him off to see that she walked away instead replied his words before. Ichigo smirked when he realized that his words worked on her. The young lady turned her way back to him and kicked his knee hard.

"I am. Not. A. Middle. Schooler. Got it?" she hissed and walked away.  
Ichigo could feel his knee was hurt. That girl kicked like evil. He thought.

"Damn midget!" Ichigo shouted as he held his breath from the pain of his knee.

"Jerk!" he heard her replied, and left the spot immediately.

* * *

When Ichigo got back to his car, what he earned is the annoying look on his friends' face except Chad.

"Kurosaki got hit by a little lady," Uryuu smirked.

"I thought she would do the same thing like the other ladies did to Ichigo; letting him go. But now, I think, this one is different, right?" Mizuiro commented.

"Oh my god, don't you all see… how beauty she was back then!" Keigo added.

"Can't you all shut up for the damn seconds?" Ichigo said—a bit embarrassed with the fact that his friends saw it when he got hit by a short girl. Ichigo knew that the raven haired young lady wasn't a middle schooler. He just wanted to piss her off. And it did work.

"Ichigo, what's her name?" Keigo asked.

"Hell if I know," Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"I think she's from the same college like us. She wore the Osaka University white jacket uniform, didn't she?" Chad finally opened his mouth.

Mizuiro nodded. "Yeah, do you think we will meet her again later?" he asked.

Uryuu shrugged. "Maybe we will, maybe not." he answered.

"I don't have interests to deal with her again," Ichigo added. His scowl was really deep.

"I wish I can meet her, she really was beautiful…" Keigo said the beautiful words again and again.

"Sure, but she was an evil," Ichigo added—as he consecrated with the driving again.

"Kurosaki has just admitted that the girl back then is beautiful," Uryuu spoke up.

"I will kill you for sure, Ishida," Ichigo hissed—feeling embarrassed.

* * *

A/N: that's it. Hope you like it. Give me reviews and I will update the next chapter. Thank you, poeple :)


End file.
